Under the Tree
by GoldenVampGirl
Summary: AU - 10-year old Emma goes to play under her favorite tree and makes an unlikely friend


Little Emma's golden hair fluttered in the light breeze as she skipped through the meadow. Occasionally she stopped to pick flowers and smell them. Grinning she went down the path she took every lazy summer afternoon. It went straight through the rolling green fields and lead to a lone oak tree on a gentle slope. Humming to herself, Emma slowly approached the tree, which had an old swing hanging on it. She grabbed the rope and nearly jumped when she realized she wasn't alone. There was a little boy sitting by the tree. He seemed lonely. His head was drooped and he didn't appear to notice her.

"Um…hello?" Emma said softly trying not to scare the boy. He looked up a little startled wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He had been crying. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. The boy nodded his head as he stood up.

"I'm fine." He murmured as he started to leave.

"Hey wait. You can stay." The boy stopped and looked at the little blonde that stood in front of him. "I'm Emma Swan." She said reaching out her hand.

"Killian Jones." The boy replied shaking Emma's hand. A nervous smile spread across his face obviously embarrassed she had found him in this condition.

"I like that name." Emma smiled which made Killian smile. A real smile though. It wasn't long before the two were talking. Whatever had upset him seemed to drain away the more time he spent with Emma. After a few minutes Emma dragged him into her fantasy games.

"I'll be a princess and you will be my prince!" She stood on one of the roots of the gigantic tree hands on her hips. Killian shrugged.

"Do I have to?" He moaned. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You can slaw the dragon." She bent down and picked up a long stick and handed it to him. "Your sword!" Killian took the stick and raised it in the air. "You must slay the dragon and save me alright."

"Of course, anything for my love." He said bowing. Emma blushed and curtsied almost losing her balance, still perched on the root.

"The dragon!" She shouted in mock terror pointing at nothing. Killian hopped around the tree pretending to fight the fire-breathing lizard. Emma stood by gasping and cheering him on. "You can do it!"

He swung his "sword" back and forth before jumping over the swing grabbing one of the robes on his way out. Jabbing the stick into the wooden plank he flopped to the ground. Emma jumped up and down with excitement as Killian rolled over and rose to his knees.

"The dragon has been slain milady." He said looking up at her. Emma smiled before leaping down in front of her prince.

"That was amazing!" She squeaked hugging him. "Alright, let's play another game. You pick this time." He stood for a moment in thought then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Well what's your favorite story? We could do that." Emma suggested as the gentle breeze filtered through the leaves above.

"That's easy Peter Pan." Killian said looking at Emma who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be Wendy." She decided as she walked around the tree He watched for a minute then looked at the ground and picked up a curved twig.

"I could be Captain Hook." He said showing Emma his "hook". She shook her head frowning.

"But he's the bad guy." She stated walking back towards the swing.

"Well, I think the story would be more interesting if he wasn't." Killian declared holding up his hook like twig valiantly. Emma giggled.

"You're right, it does. Let's change the story then." The two sat and discussed the relationship between Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Soon they developed a whole tale about Hook and his adventures in Neverland. Several minutes went by before they realized the sun was starting to go down.

"Oh it's getting late." Emma said raising her hand to cover her eyes. Killian nodded solemnly, realizing he would have to part with his new found friend. "Let's climb to the top, we can see the sunset better." Emma said looking up the large tree. Before Killian could say anything she was already scaling the trunk.

"Wait for me!" He shouted after her. Emma looked down and smiled starting to climb faster. Killian quickly caught up with her and they both sat in the middle of the tree for a moment. Exchanging a quick look, before continuing the climb. Emma perched herself up on a sturdy branch and looked to the horizon. Killian soon joined her.

"It's very beautiful." He said trying to steady himself. Emma nodded before turning toward Killian.

"I really like climbing this tree. I always pretend it's a beanstalk and I'm going to the giant's lair."

"To steal his treasure?" Killian mused. Emma shook her head and laughed.

"You're still thinking like Captain Hook." He smirked which made her laugh even more.

"I like _**our**_ Hook. He is a hero. He is someone I want to be like."

"You are like him, Killian. You killed the dragon remember." Emma said as the sun slowly lowered behind the horizon. The two sat in silence for what felt like forever. Eventually they started to climb down the tree slowly but surely. Killian jumped to the ground and dusted himself off looking up at Emma. She slipped and cut her hand on a protruding branch. As soon as she touched the ground Killian was at her side. Emma was bleeding. Without hesitation he pulled off his black scarf and wrapped it around her cut.

"Why do even have that thing? It's really hot outside." She said wincing slightly. He tied it quickly never losing eye contact.

"I never go anywhere without it. I know it's silly but…" He mumbled before Emma cut him off.

"Never excuse yourself for being silly, Killian Jones. Although you are…Silly Killy." She giggled as she said the nick name. He laughed before checking his work.

"Looks like it's all good." Emma looked down at her bandaged hand and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my love." Killian said in his prince voice. It was pretty much dark at this point and the two reluctantly said their goodbyes.

"Promise I'll see you again?" He asked, sad to leave her.

"Of course. We can meet here. At _**our**_ beanstalk"

"Oh so we are sharing the tree now?" Killian grinned making Emma laugh.

"I'm glad to have met you, Killian Jones." He smiled and bowed.

"And you too Miss Swan." He said taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly. Emma giggled blushing. They both parted ways and knew without a doubt that they had found a true friendship, one that would last forever.


End file.
